


More Than Words

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-16
Updated: 1999-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, but words are important, too.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

This is another answer to the sappy song challenge given on the  
closet mailing list several months ago

This is another answer to the sappy song challenge given on the closet mailing list several months ago. 

The lyrics that inspired this work:

**  
**

More Than Words

**Nuno Bettencourt/Gary Cherone** ****


****Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

 

 

 

****

More than Words

By Cloudwalker

 

 

 

"You are the most annoying man in the world!" exclaimed Ray Veccio as he got behind the wheel of his green 1971 Buick Riviera. "What didja have to go and do that for?"

"I was only trying to ascertain whether our suspect had been in that bar, Ray."

"Yeah, but didja have to let everyone in the place know that we're lovers while you were at it?"

"Are you ashamed of me, Ray?"

"No, of course not, Benny. But not everyone needs to know our business, either."

"Well, I'm sorry Ray, but I thought we had agreed to come out of the closet. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Ray."

Ray sighed. "You think that makes it all right, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Benton gave Ray a puzzled look.

"Every time you do something like this, and I get angry, you think all you have to do is say 'I love you' and everything will be all right."

"Ray, I..."

"I'm not finished. Benny, anywhere in your grandmother's library did you ever come across the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'?"

"Yes, Ray. Well, not specifically in my grandmother's library, but..."

"Fraser!"

"Yes, I am familiar with the phrase, Ray."

"Good. Because sometimes your actions speak pretty loud. Do you think you could get those actions to say that you love me, rather than you just telling me all the time?"

"Well, I could kiss you, Ray, or hold your hand, but I thought we agreed that it was best not to do those things while we were working."

"So think of some other way, Fraser. I don't want you to continue doing things that you know make me crazy, then using 'I love you' to try to make it all better."

"So no kissing, no holding hands, and no saying I love you?"

"Not while we're working, anyway."

"Oh. All right."

"All right? Just like that, all right? No argument?"

"Not if it's what you want, Ray."

"Well. All right, then." By this time they had arrived at the 27th precinct. When they walked into the bullpen, Lt. Welsh called Veccio into his office. Fraser tagged along.

"Ah, Detective Veccio. Can you give me an update on the Verducci case?"

"I'm afraid there's been no progress on that one, sir. There weren't any clues at the scene, and so far none of my informants have heard a thing."

"Then why are you in here, instead of out beating the bushes, Detective?" Welsh asked, arching one eyebrow at Veccio in consternation.

"Ah, sir, we just got some information that we think might relate to the Johnson case, and we came in to look over the file again, to try to determine just how relevant this information might be. Sir."

"The Johnson case, as in the grizzly murder that we've had no significant progress on in six months, that Johnson case?"

"Yes, sir." Ray smirked.

"Good work, Detective. That would be a nine, maybe even a ten, if you were to solve that one. Let me know when you have something we can take to the states attorney."

"I will, sir." The two men made their way to Ray's desk.

"The Leftenant seemed quite pleased." Fraser said, as he seated himself in the visitors' chair in front of Ray's Desk.

"Well, he oughta be. If the information we got today matches up with what we already have the way I think it will, it's gonna blow this case wide open."

"So you're no longer angry?" Fraser asked, head lowered and looking up at his partner through his lashes.

"Benny, I was never angry about the information, just about the...other thing." Ray glanced around the room to see who might be listening.

"Ah. Good. Hand me that file, will you?" 

Ray and Fraser spent the next hour going over the Johnson case file, sifting the previously gathered evidence and discussing how their new information fit into the puzzle. They came up with a short list of suspects to interview, and agreed that Ray would work on other cases tomorrow during the day, and he and Fraser would interview the suspects together after Fraser was dismissed from the consulate. Finally they were ready to quit for the day.

"Come on, Benny. I'll take you home."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

They stopped to pick up Chinese food on the way to Fraser's apartment. Once they had finished eating, and had given the leftovers to Dief, Benton sat gazing at his partner, a small smile gracing his handsome features.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" Ray asked him, grinning in return.

"You asked me not to tell you, Ray."

"You can tell me, now."

"No, I think I'll just show you." Benton stood, took Ray's hand, drew him to his feet, then lead him toward the bed. He sat on the edge, pulling a willing Veccio down beside him. Without a word, he embraced Ray, and kissed him. They sat there, kissing and caressing each other, until some subtle signal passed between them, and they lay down together, Ray ending below his lover.

"Hey, what is this, Benny?" Ray asked with a wide smile. "You usually take the bottom. I think I like this!" Ray wriggled happily under the weight of the Canadian.

"I often thought you might prefer this, Ray, but you never said anything."

"I'm sure you have something better to do with your mouth than talk, Benny."

"I'm sure you're right, Ray." Benton spent the next hour or so showing Ray just how much he loved him.

Over the next couple of weeks, the partners managed to wrap up the Johnson murder case, and got a break on the Verducci case as well. Several times in the first week Benton managed to annoy Ray, but he simply apologized, and determined not to repeat the behavior if at all possible. He did not tell Ray that he loved him, but tried to show that love: physically whenever the two were alone together, and with support and companionship at other times. By the second week, Ray stopped claiming to be annoyed by him at all.

Then came a day when Fraser seemed very melancholy, and nothing Ray could do seemed to cheer the Mountie. They were sitting in their usual booth in the diner near Fraser's apartment. Ray sat across from Benton, leaning his elbows on the table, and worrying about his friend. Finally Ray asked him outright "What's the matter, Fraser? You've been down in the dumps all day." 

"I haven't been in the dump today, Ray. You know that, you were with me all day."

"No, Benny. I mean, why are you so sad?"

Fraser seemed to consider his answer before speaking. "Do you realize, Ray, that you haven't said that I was annoying in three days?"

Veccio laughed. "Three whole days, huh? Must be some kinda record." Ray smiled at his lover, who was now looking even sadder. "Wait. You mean you like me calling you annoying?"

"Well, Ray, that's what you always say instead of telling me you love me."

Ray sat back in his seat, obviously stunned, turning his head from side to side as if trying to see the truth of Fraser's statement. "Fraser, I don't..." He looked into Benton's eyes. "Do I?" Fraser nodded. Ray thought some more, elbows on the table, running his hands over his head. Finally he looked up again at the man he planned to spend the rest of his life with. "I do do that, don't I? You know, you're the only one I've said that to. I guess when I say it I really do mean I love you. And here I've forbidden you to say those words to me. I must be some kind of idiot." 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Ray."

"Of course you wouldn't, because you love me. Benny, I'm so sorry I asked you not to use those words. Tell ya what, you can tell me you love me anytime you want." Ray grinned slyly at his partner. "You really are the most annoying man in the world, ya know."

Melancholy was replaced by a beaming smile on the Mountie's face. "Understood. And Ray?"

"Yes, Benny?"

"I love you, too."

 

 

finis


End file.
